


Monster.

by OctoberDecember



Series: Shadowhunters/One-Shots [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ALEC IS NOT ON HIS BEST BEHAVIOR, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dark, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Heavy Angst, M/M, Malec is Fine, Other people are not, Please read these tags, Protective Alec Lightwood, This is angsty as fuck, dark! Alec, i am not fucking around, shit gets real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberDecember/pseuds/OctoberDecember
Summary: “Magnus...I don’t think you understand...” Catarina moved towards Magnus, close enough to rest her palms on either side of his face. “Every Lightwood is going to die. Every last one of them. Isabelle next. Clary soon after. And...you, too...if you insist that you areone of them. So. Please.Please, Magnus.Tell me that you’re notone of them.”“Catarina...” Magnus’ voice began to falter, as red sparks silently radiated from his hands. “My dear...have you been sent here tokill me?”“...Yes.” Catarina’s answer came through on the end of a conspicuous sob. “I’m sorry, Magnus. I had no choice. They have Madzie. And she’s all I have left in this world.”“Catarina—” Magnus’ response was cut short by the sound of a door being blasted right open—And soon, he felt his own wrists being restrained, as he was forced down to his knees.





	Monster.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://octoberdecemberwrites.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/OctoberDecemb12)! ♥♥♥

“You’re still wearing that?” Catarina subtly nodded towards the golden ring that adorned Magnus’ finger—

The ring that had been perfectly shaped and cut by a pair of attentive, Shadowhunter hands, until it resembled the wedded union rune.

It was a gift from Isabelle, whose expert skill with weaponry also gave her an impeccable eye and perennial steady fingers, the exact requirements necessary to form such a piece of jewelry. Of course, she’d given one to Alec, as well, so the husbands would be able to match...

Even though Magnus couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Alec wearing his ring.

“He’s still my husband, Catarina.” Magnus answered plainly, before he hid the offending hand behind his back. “Like it or not, I’ll always be a Lightwood.”

“And I’ll always be a Fell...” Catarina took in a shallow breath, as she nodded to herself. “It looks like we’ve both been doomed by Cupid’s foolish arrow.”

Catarina offered Magnus a barely-there grin—

And he quickly returned the expression.

Ragnor’s funeral had only been held a few weeks ago. Catarina seemed nearly inconsolable as she wept in Magnus’ arms. Ragnor’s murder had been a retaliation killing, carried out by The New York Institute. The Shadowhunters were under the belief that Ragnor was involved in the assassination of Max Lightwood. And although Max’s untimely passing was at the hands of a warlock, it certainly wasn’t Ragnor Fell—

But Magnus was also certain that it didn’t really make a difference.

The Shadowhunters were out for blood, and they would’ve killed any warlock in New York—

Well, any warlock except for _him_.

Magnus’ marital status kept him protected from the whims of the Institute. Even though he swore that he could sometimes see it in _their eyes_ , the hatred the Shadowhunters felt for him as a Downworlder, the unspoken spite and disgust that filled their mouths but never made it past their lips...

After Max’s assassination, they saw him as a traitor.

Someone they’d let inside their ranks, only to betray them from the inside out.

And once the erroneous word had spread that Ragnor was behind Max’s death, Magnus could tell that Alec started to see him as a traitor, too. Nearly two decades together, and suddenly Alec no longer wanted to sleep by Magnus’ side. There were times when Magnus would get home late to their loft, and Alec would be up and _waiting_ , his arms already crossed, prepared to interrogate Magnus until they were both too tired to stay awake for one more second.

Magnus didn’t think that things could get any worse...

But they did.

The night that Alec felt Jace die...

Magnus winced as the memory played through his head. The awful, awful screaming. Like Alec was going to die, too. Magnus had spent that night praying to the Angel, praying that if Alec was going to leave him, that the Angel find a way to end his own life soon after. He didn’t think that he could bear to live the rest of his life without Alec by his side—

But now Magnus knew that it simply wasn’t true.

He _could_ live without Alec Lightwood by his side.

He had been living without him for the past six months.

“Why did you want to meet with me, my dear Catarina? And why did you insist on meeting me _here_?” Magnus waved his hand around the room, inwardly grimacing at the corners of the abandoned building. “With this much emphasis on secrecy, I’m starting to think that you’re about to tell me about some secret revolution—”

“That’s because I _am_ telling you about some secret revolution, Magnus.” Catarina widely smirked in Magnus’ direction. “And we’re going to need all of the warlock help that we can get, including you.”

“Catarina—”

“No, Magnus. We can’t just let them _kill us_. We can’t just let Shadowhunters get away with _murder_ in the name of _justice_.” Catarina’s magic softly glided along her fingertips. “First, Ragnor. And then, Lorenzo. And yes, I know that you two were never particularly close, but he didn’t deserve to die that way, with your _husband’s_ arrow sticking out of his neck.”

“Alexander was under the impression that Lorenzo had been responsible for Jace’s murder...” Magnus lightly shrugged after his words. “He did what anyone would’ve done in that same situation.”

“My God...” Catarina took a step away from Magnus’ frame. “You do love him, don’t you? You so easily make excuses for his ruthlessness. As if Alec Lightwood has the _right_ to be judge, jury and executioner. What _happened_ to you, Magnus? Don’t you still care about your people?”

“Of course, I still care about our people, Catarina—”

“Then join me, Magnus. Join _us_.” Catarina’s response came out shaky and quiet. “Listen, the warlocks have been discussing this for a while...wanting to force a change of guard...wanting to put the Shadowhunters in their proper place...starting with Max—”

“Wait, Catarina. Are you saying...are you saying that you _know_ who killed Max?” Magnus’ eyes went wide with the realization. “How could you know something like that? _Why_ would you know something like that?”

“It’s a yes or no question, Magnus.” Catarina’s eyes softened in reply. “I can tell you everything that you want to know, but first, you’ll have to pick a side. You’re either going to be a Bane or a Lightwood. You just...you can’t be both. Not anymore.”

“...And what happens if I’m a Lightwood?”

“Magnus...I don’t think you understand...” Catarina moved towards Magnus, close enough to rest her palms on either side of his face. “Every Lightwood is going to die. Every last one of them. Isabelle next. Clary soon after. And...you, too...if you insist that you are _one of them_. So. Please. _Please, Magnus._ Tell me that you’re not _one of them_.”

“Catarina...” Magnus’ voice began to falter, as red sparks silently radiated from his hands. “My dear...have you been sent here to _kill me_?”

“...Yes.” Catarina’s answer came through on the end of a conspicuous sob. “I’m sorry, Magnus. I had no choice. They have Madzie. And she’s all I have left in this world.”

“Catarina—” Magnus’ response was cut short by the sound of a door being blasted right open—

And soon, he felt his own wrists being restrained, as he was forced down to his knees.

He instinctively tried to fight against the restraints...

But, as to be expected, they were already magic-proofed, seemingly a device made specifically to keep warlocks from magicking their way out of any situation...

Magnus still struggled against the device, trying to call on the darkest shadows of the magic that flowed through his veins...

But his concentration was shattered, completely, when he saw Alec’s gaze looking back into his own. Alec was on his knees, now, too, seated directly in front of Magnus. One of his hands delicately ran through Magnus’ hair, as his focus fully remained on the warlock. “Magnus...are you alright?”

Magnus couldn’t help but scoff in return. “Since when do you care if I’m _alright_ , Alexander? You haven’t spoken to me in months.”

“I’ve been...in mourning.” Alec’s reply was quiet and soft.

“Yes, and you suspected that I was the one who caused your mourning.”

“I’m sorry...I know better now.” Alec tilted his head to the side. “The Institute has become aware of a potential warlock uprising, but we’re not sure if the warlocks were ever in control. Whoever’s behind it...they...they wanted me to...hate you. They wanted me to hate all warlocks. But...After Jace and Lorenzo’s deaths, I think they realized that I would never blame an entire race of people for the actions of a few. It would be completely irrational.”

“Hmm. You always were one for rationality, Alexander.”

“Except when it comes to you.” Alec pulled Magnus even closer to his frame. “It hit me while we were looking over the case files at the Institute. Magnus, if someone is trying to tip my hand, if someone wants me to start a war...all they’d have to do is come after you. I know I haven’t been the best husband, lately, but Magnus, you have to know that I would die for you. I would do anything in the world for you, if it would keep you safe...”

Alec bent towards Magnus, just enough to press his lips into Magnus’ own—

And that’s when Magnus heard the distinct sound of Catarina’s piercing scream.

He briefly turned his head to spare a glance towards her, but all he could see were two Shadowhunters, restraining her by the neck, and forcing something deeper into her skin—

“Don’t. Don’t look.” Alec turned Magnus’ head back around to face him. “Please, Magnus. Don’t look.”

“What are they doing to her...?” By the end of Magnus’ question, a tear was already rolling down his cheek.

“They’re just...gathering information.”

“They’re hurting her, Alexander.”

“Not for long. Just until she answers a few questions.”

Catarina shouted, once again, with pain that clearly lined her tone. “Magnus! Help me! Please! They’re going to kill me! They’re going to kill me!”

“Is that why you restrained me, Alexander? So, I wouldn’t try to save her life?” Magnus angrily whispered to Alec, as he tried to fight against the restraints, once more. “How could you ever be so cruel? So monstrous?”

“If cruelty is what keeps you safe, then yes, I’ll be cruel.” Alec’s response was cold and clinical. “I’ll be a monster. I’ll do whatever it takes.”

Magnus closed his eyes, before he nestled his face into the crook of Alec’s neck. As Catarina’s screams continued to echo around the room, Magnus quietly wept into the fabric of Alec’s shirt.

While Magnus’ shoulders heaved and sagged, he felt Alec’s arms wrap around him, entirely, pulling him closer and closer to Alec’s chest. At one point, Magnus thought that it was just his imagination, feeling the familiar edges of Alec’s ring pressing into his back...

But once he felt it for a second time, he admitted to himself that it had to be true.

Alec was wearing his ring again.

His Alexander had finally come _home_.

And Magnus began to weep even louder at the thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers:
> 
> — i've been thinking a lot about what it would take to actually turn Alec into Dark! Alec and i figured it'd have to be something both emotionally devastating but also related to his job as head of the New York Institute. Like...Alec would be the most rational villain ever tbh and he even realizes that if something happened to Magnus he would probably fucking snap L O L so protecting Magnus makes the most sense
> 
> — lil' worldbuilding things: When I'm talking about Max Lightwood I mean Alec's brother Max, not their canon child~ Max is still alive in this world (well, he was RIP)
> 
> — also I know that Jace and Clary aren't technically Lightwoods but also they definitely are L O L like...they are so heavily associated with the family that killing them would be like killing a Lightwood, in the grand scheme of things, probably
> 
> — i'm not gonna' lie i lowkey L O V E Dark! Alec like holy shit Alec "I'll Be A Monster" Lightwood is really speaking to me rn i had this specific scene in my head for days


End file.
